


Smile

by Bridgesandballoons



Category: Original Work
Genre: Feelings, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 01:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13089915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bridgesandballoons/pseuds/Bridgesandballoons
Summary: His smile was hypnotizing, it has me in a trance that I will never get out of.





	Smile

His Smile…….. it was additctive I couldn’t look away I was hooked. 

I would purposely say something funny or at least something that would get him to smile. 

The way he would smile it could light up a room, it always lit up my heart. 

I wasn’t the only one that was obsessed with his smile. 

Everyone would try to get him to smile 

it would make me jealous, I thought that he would only smile like that with me

I would spend sleepless night crying! Oh why couldn’t he just smile when he’s with me? 

 

 

When he went away it impacted the town greatly.  
I would just cry and cry for hours.  
He seemed so happy, it was a mystery to why he did it.  
Took six months for everyone to get over his death but not me.  
I never got over him.  
His sweet but hypnotizing smile.  
It still haunts till this day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this shitty short one shot story. It's the first official story I've ever written so hopefully you enjoy and if not? then idk thanks for staying till the end ig.


End file.
